The River of Roses
by TheRoseintheStorm
Summary: This is the story how River Song got accidently into the Pete's World and bumped into Rose and Tentoo. I know it was done million of time but I wanted to share my thoughts on what this meeting could be like.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story how River Song got accidently into the Pete's World and bumped into Rose and Tentoo. I know it was done million of time but I wanted to share my thoughts on what this meeting could be like.

From River's point of view the story takes place somewhere before the Library, for Rose and Tentoo 3 years later after the Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

"Great, just great" – the thought crossed River's mind. She was stuck on the volcano's edge while trying to escape another group of aliens who were hunting her down. OK, she might have stolen theirs artifact, but it wouldn't work anyway! It was a big yellow button on some kind of chain, her special device for forbidden technologies signaled her and she came straight to it! As soon as she figures what is that and how it works she'll have a lot of fun with that.

It was weird, actually, that her device showed no information on the yellow button thing, it must be something highly advanced or dangerous, or both. Anyway if she won't figure out what it is, she'll show it to the Doctor on their next date to the Towers, which she'd been promised for ages! River wondered mildly again, why he always postponed this trip.

She heard another bang. Damn it! She ran higher and higher, she could hear as violet-skin aliens discussed the plan of how to get her without damaging the device, she knew she was cornered…or rounded considering she was on the about-to-erupt volcano, she found herself on the top of it. She could feel the heat of magma inside the giant rock and then everything happened so fast, a bullet whistled and hit the yellow locket on her chest, she was pushed in the heart of the boiling fire, her last thought was about her parents and the Doctor. And then everything went dark.

* * *

"Rooose" – a young blonde woman heard her very favorite whiny voice – "Please wake up, you are not allowed to sleep for so long, especially when we are on the TARDIS ride" – Rose could feel as her impudent part-Timelord nuzzled closely to her and started kiss her back.

"Doctor, back off" – she said sleepily. The Doctor grinned happily.

"See, I knew you weren't asleep! Come on, we can have sex, breakfast and a nice adventure on a surprise-planet!" – the said Doctor hugged her gently.

"Surprise-planet? " – asked Rose sarcastically while opening her eyes – "Will this be a surprise-planet like the last one? Where we were almost eaten by that green-eyed monster? And since when do we have a schedule of to-do-in-the-morning-things?"

"Since today! We do it anyway every day! Weeeell, when we are on Earth and not at your parent's house" – the Doctor grimaced and then brightened – "But here, we can have morning for as long as we want" – he started to kiss her neck.

"What about monsters?"-Rose decided to argue just for the sake of it as her mind slowed down a bit

"Monsters just the bits in between" – they smiled and the Doctor kissed her thoroughly.

It's been three years since that fateful day on the Bad Wolf Bay, where Rose had to choose between the almost-immortal Time Lord Doctor and the mortal one. To say it was a hard choice is to say nothing, she had never experienced such a pain, it was as if she had to rip half of her heart off. Not even the consequences of Canary Warf hurt that much. But she made her choice. All three of them knew that…by the power of the Universe or Gods or other powers, she had to choose between them which was impossible. She understood about part-regeneration at once, she hopped so many realities; saw so many things that the Doctor's ability to regenerate himself into two bodies didn't bother her much. But it was like choosing between the regenerations of the same man, she imagined often what it would be like if she had to choose between her first Doctor and the second one and she felt that it wasn't right, but in the end she had to do the ultimate choice.

Of course, her Time Lord Doctor pushed her to that choice, she knew why. All three of them knew, not only because of 'blood and anger' which was nonsense actually, this characterized every incarnation he ever had. Rose loved the Doctor, but she knew what he was capable on in his anger and how dangerous he could be. No, the main reason was that he was immortal and she was human. That has always been a huge problem in their relationship and she wanted to give him forever, but knew that he would hate himself for that, in his mind that would mean to take her whole life away. Their story…well, it was extremely painful and complicated.

And then, then that accident happened and as a result the Doctor regenerated into human. He became more like her, the way she became more like him on the Game Station. And that gave them an amazing chance to actually live a life. A short one, but at least they could spend it the way they wanted. Sometimes she hated herself, she was here, happy with her family and the Doctor, while the Time lord was…God knows, where he was. But her Doctor always persuaded her that she made the right choice, that the other Doctor wanted that for us. He told Rose again and again, that the Time Lord is glad, that at least one of his regenerations got a happily ever after, even though it is separated and that someday he will find someone to travel with, when the pain of losing Rose and Donna in one day will wither a bit. Yes…Donna, the Doctor told Rose what happened to her, after that they both laid in silence for hours looking into nothingness. The Doctor was thinking of everything he lost, he looked so old, so alien that night. And Rose thought about the price everyone had to pay for their short happiness.

Even though Rose accepted the Doctor for who he is fairly quickly, that doesn't mean they fall into the realm of happiness all at once. It took weeks for them to work on all their problems and insecurities, to overstep all the lies and secrets. They yelled at each other for hours until they couldn't anymore, they cried in each other's arms, they hated and loved and wanted each other all at the same time and it drove them insane. Jackie and Pete showed themselves from the best side. They didn't interfere, didn't say one word to either of them, after a week of Rose's and Doctor's battles, the couple decided to give them even more privacy, they took Tony and went on holiday for three weeks, Pete had a beach house on the south of France. Both Rose and Doctor were very grateful for that, after sometime, Rose came into the Doctor's bedroom and decided to offer to take one step in a time. They didn't talk about possible romantic relationship, they decided to restore their friendship first and then see where it goes.

They agreed on not hiding things, no matter how hard and complicated and unpleasant they were, after years of suppressed emotions, they didn't want to go through it all over again. The Doctor decided to talk about something pleasant first, he told her about his "good" adventures with Martha and Donna, such as Shakespear, Agatha Christy, the Ood Planet and Angels, Rose told him about her professional life here, about friends she made, about her new family and Mickey, who became a brother to her.

Then they moved to harder questions and topics. They didn't yell anymore, they both needed comfort and understanding, not judgment or jealousy. The Doctor told about his initial problems with Martha and that he couldn't fully accept her, he told Rose how hard it was for him to travel years in loneliness after she fell into Pete's world and he knew how selfish it was of him to invite someone he didn't want to. He told her about Joan Redfern and Family of Blood, Rose held his cold hands when he retold her about the Master's plan and death, Rose tried her best not to show any sign of discontent when he told her about mysterious River Song. He told Rose about his 'fogotten' regeneration and what it meant for him. Then was Rose's turn to tale. She told the Doctor about her first months of almost-comatose in Pete's World, how she pushed everyone away, how she hated Pete for saving her, she told him about the beginning of the darkness and all the disasters that happened during those days. She told him about the worlds she visited, the things she saw and did, the way it changed her forever.

Later on she shared that she misses the TimeLord Doctor, that her heart aches for the choice she made, it was the first time in 4 years of her life in Pete's World, when she said that she loved him, she tried to explain that she loves both of them and feels like betraying them in doing that. The Doctor said that he understood her perfectly well, but couldn't help but be a bit jealous. He still felt inferior to his counterpart, he became humanish, his TARDIS was still a twig and he wasn't sure if she wanted him like this. After all those hard revelations they didn't speak for the whole day and basically avoided each other. But then the Doctor couldn't help it, it was his turn to make the first move, he bursted into Rose's room and snogged her, she didn't say a word, just snogged him back with whole suppressed passion. It was the first time they made love. After that, the Doctor told Rose his name and explained the power of it and what secret lies beneath it. They joked that there are now most secretive and complicated married couple in the Universe. After that they became inseparable, not that they didn't fight, but every fight ended with a very hot make up.

Sometimes Rose had weird dreams. Sometimes she dreamed about Jack and Giant Head, sometimes about battles with Daleks, sometimes she could see the other Doctors and people she didn't know and never met, sometimes she saw herself on Gallifrey talking to a very old Doctor and than two younger one's appeared alongside with a petite brunette. She described those dreams to the Doctor, he was surprised but then said that this the shadows of her Bad Wolf time, she can see things she saw when becoming a Goddess, and as the dreams started with the growth of their personal TARDIS, it means that they are bonding through their connection to the Old TARDIS. The Doctor was very intrigued and happy, he explained that the youngest face must be his new regeneration and that her visions are mostly the mirror of their original world where they could peek from time to time. The Doctor was especially curious about and ancient box and his bearded regeneration. They decided to work on it when they'll have more information.

Thanks to Donna's tips, they managed to grow their TARDIS in a record time, a little over a year. Before that, they worked at Torchwood, which the Doctor hated, he still couldn't bring himself to look at that damned wall, even in this world. The Doctor was more than happy to help them when necessary, but work there permanently? No way. They were both thrilled to go back the stars, Jackie wasn't happy about it and ordered do not even think of taking Tony with them, until he is 18. They obeyed the rule and generally became much more careful, too short life-spans, no guarantees, plus they have a family on Earth to return to.

Right now the very happy couple, were giggling on their giant bed. The TARDIS was only 2 years old approximately, so there were not many rooms there, they had a small library with no pool to Doctor's disappointment, three bedrooms, one of which was occupied by Rose and the Doctor, a wardrobe, a kitchen, a dining room, a garden, two bathrooms and of course a console room. It resembled the previous one, but was smaller, brighter and tidier; there were also shelves with teapots, books, cookies and bananas everywhere. And a lot of Doctor's tools. Anyway as Rose and Doctor were about to start their second period of morning sex, Rose's super-phone rang. The Doctor cursed loudly, something about surprise planet and no privacy even in space. They knew that these phone calls only in emergencies, the secret number knew three people: Jackie, Pete and Jake. So whoever it was it wasn't a good one. Even Jackie never called unless something big happens as she knew what kind of adventures Rose and Doctor usually have and that sometimes their lives depended on complete silence. Rose took the phone:

"Yes, hello. The Dame Rose Tyler of Space and Time at your service" – the Doctor rolled his eyes mockingly

"Rose?"- asked a very worried Jake and gibbered on– "Is it really you? I've been calling you for days and no response! We have a…"

"Jake, calm down" – Rose said in a worried voice, ok it wasn't the usual invasion, Jake is used to them, something much worse happened – "Slow down and explain what happened."

Now the Doctor tensed too, he took the phone and put it on speaker.

"Talk Jake. We are both here"

"OK, it happened three days ago" – Jake stated, he was trying to calm down – "We had a boring Torchwood day, not one Slitheen, nothing and then an earthquake began, and I don't just mean a usual one but a Pompeii-like one! " – Rose and the Doctor exchanged worried looks – "And then, on the edge of the London the fireballs from the sky fell! We found about 50 of them. But that's not the weirdest thing"

"Wait-wait, Jake" – Rose interrupted – "Was anyone hurt? Are mom and dad OK?" – the Doctor shot her a look and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, they are fine, shaken obviously, but fine, Tony too, they are all in mansion now. As for citizens, they are also mostly fine, some injuries but no fixed deaths."

"So what's the alien-weird part of the story?"- asked the Doctor. Rose glared at him- "What? It's obviously alien."

"The weirdest part is that we found a woman right in the center of firestorm, or whatever the hell it was. She looks human, injured, unconscious and she has a dimension hopper. "

"What?"- the Doctor and Rose exclaimed at once , they jumped of the bed and started to dress up as quickly as possible , the Doctor yelled "Jake, don't touch her, don't do anything, don't let anyone close to her , we'll be right back, what date it is?"

"It's September 26, 2014, 11 a.m. But Doctor, Rose that's still not the weirdest thing"

"OK, what is the worst part" – asked Rose while buttoning her shirt.

"The woman has two hearts."

The Doctor's head snapped and he looked at Rose in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

River felt like she was floating, she tried to move, say something or just open her eyes. She mildly thought about death and what it brought with it but decided to try focus on the only source of life she received, voices. She could hear them like from a broken radio, sometimes louder, sometimes just a whisper. She fought her hardest to open her eyes; first thing she saw was light streaming in her eyes, fortunately an artificial light, so those aliens caught her and even saved her, sort of. Every bone in her body pained like she was thrown into a giant volcano…Wait a minute! She was shot into volcano! How can she be alive? OK, she was the child of the TARDIS, but even the Doctor wouldn't survive this kind of explosion. She heard quiet voices.

"Are you sure this is her? I mean she is supposed to be in another Universe!"-said a worried female voice

"Yes, I am sure, Rose, I've got an excellent memory" – a bit haughty male voice responded, the tone was vaguely familiar to River – "The question is, how she got here and even more important question how we bring her back"

"But Doctor, that's impossible. She can never go back" – River's eyes snapped open. Doctor? The Doctor? Oh, if this man saved her, she'll be fine now. But wait a minute, why she has to go back somewhere and what is impossible? And who is that Rose is? Can it be…No, it's can't be. God, please, anyone but _her. _

"Where am I?"- asked River weakly. It reminded her of another time, another place and another Doctor, when she gave up all regenerations to fix her mistake.

"Don't worry, Professor Song " – said a tall skinny man, apparently this was one of the Doctor's regenerations, she remembered this face from her sketch-book, although she had never met him before in person. –"You are safe, you are at the Torchwood Hospital."

"Torchwood?" – she heard something about this organization, it seems they were involved in several extraterrestrial accidents and Jack Harkness worked for them once. And yeah, the Doctor hated Torchwood.

"Yes, don't worry, you are fine. Your injuries have been treated" – said Rose – "And when you'll feel better, we'll try to take you…home."

"I don't really have one"- River smiled weakly. Her home with her parents was lost forever to her, the Doctor's TARDIS…well, he never made a secret that he prefers to travel without her.

"River, do you know who am I?" – asked the Doctor

"Sure I do, sweetie. You are the Doctor, I have all of your faces drawn in my blue book" – she smiled at him – "I suppose it's very early for you. You haven't even changed your face yet."

"Sweetie?" – asked Rose with a hint of jealousy, she couldn't help it. She knew that the Doctor loved her, but she was a bit intimidated by River. She was smart, educated and she had two hearts. She was much closer to the Doctor then Rose ever would.

"Yeah, she tends to call him that" – said the Doctor a bit uncomfortably. Why on Pete's Earth, of all regenerations HE has to deal with his future-ex-probably-wife? Especially, considering that he's got Rose here and didn't care a world who will he hook up with in the next few centuries. That didn't concern them, they had a life here, a family and now he had to deal with his Timelord-self's girlfriend or whoever she was. And send her back, otherwise he won't exist at all. – "River, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I am not your Doctor, and when I say that, I don't mean just the face and timing, I mean that I am literally another body. I am not sure that your Doctor shared that with you, cause knowing me…There was…errr an accident and I split myself into two bodies. One mortal, one immortal, this me is the mortal one. And the worst part is, that you are not in your Universe, you are in the parallel one. Do…do you understand what I am saying?"

They fell into a very heavy silence. River tried to process everything she heard right now and to decide whether she is asleep, dead or those two just crazy.

"Are you sure that wasn't too much?" – asked Rose, the Doctor shrugged. She turned to River and tried to smile – "River, I am sorry for this plum, but what he said is the truth, it's a lot to take in especially after what you've been through, but the sooner you'll accept it, the sooner we can figure out how to fix it."

"I can't be on parallel Earth, you are both nuts. And you," - she glanced at the Doctor – "as soon as I'll get my gun, I'll find the Doctor, the real one and shoot you dead."

"Wow, she does have a temper." – said Rose wistfully

"I told you! No idea how we'll persuade her. She is even more stubborn than Donna!" – exclaimed the Doctor.

"You know Donna Noble?" – River asked

"Sure we do! I used to travel with her, before…Well, the accident. Anyway, River, everything we said is complete truth, so get better and we'll take you to our TARDIS and then…"

"You have a TARDIS here?" – this day was getting even more insane.

"Yep, and I am sure she'll help us. See you later." – Rose answered. She took the Doctor's hand which he happily accepted and they both left the room.

River was left on her own with her thoughts. This was insane! Just impossibly insane! How this could have happened! OK, assuming those two are telling the truth, this means that she is stuck here for God knows how long until they fix something! And how exactly they are gonna fix anything if the walls between worlds are closed since Gallifrey's destruction? Are they gonna bring that Gallifrey back? And who is that girl? Of course, deep inside, River knew that it was the Rose Tyler. The mysterious woman from the Doctor's past which River wasn't even allowed to ask about. He never talked about her, even though he shared many stories about his other companions, and the weird part is that River couldn't find any data on this girl, everything was destroyed by some Bad Wolf virus, it was like she never existed.

River always suspected why he was so secretive about this woman, but never wanted to know for sure and now she has to see it with her own eyes. Suddenly she became so mad at her Doctor. How could he hide so many things from her? She was his wife! She gave up everything for him and he never found time to mention that his mortal regeneration decided to stay with another woman!? He was just an arrogant prick, that who he was! She felt so hurt, who was she kidding. The Doctor never got close to anyone and never shared all his secrets, even with the ones he loved. Just because she made him to tell his name, doesn't mean that he trusted her with personal stuff. He never did, in fact. They never had some heart-to-heart conversations, always adventures and thrill, always running. Lost in her thoughts, River didn't notice as a young doctor, with short brown hair and sharp eyes entered the room.

"Hello, Professor Song, my name is Owen Harper, I am Torchwood medical expert and apparently the only one who can treat you, as our couple is paranoid and filthy rich." – he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Couple?"

"Yea, Rose Tyler's father owns this place and her husband, the Doctor is all-to-know alien who is impossible to argue with. They hate me, but they know that I can be trusted with secrets." – he said proudly – "They said they know you, so you are lucky, especially considering your two-heart thing."

River felt as her heart turned into a cold stone. Rose Tyler, alien, husband…It was like her worst nightmare coming true. Owen continued.

"Let's see " – he checked his records – "Mild burns, concussion, a big bruise on chest. Well, your vitals seems fine, I would recommend a few more days of rest, but the Doctor said that you are in a hurry and should go as soon as possible. If you feel all right, tomorrow you'll be free."

"Yeah, I'd like that" – River finally regained her voice. – "I hate hospitals, no offence."

"None taken. I hate them too, I prefer autopsy room, patients there are unpretentious. Tomorrow Rose and the Doctor will pick you up." –he said while signing some papers.

"How long I was out?"

"Four days. See you around." – Owen said and left without a glance. River was left alone. Again.

"I can't believe that my Rose has to deal with your wives, Doctor!" – yelled the almighty Jackie Tyler.

"Mom, please…" – Rose tried to stop the storm.

They were sitting in the living room of the giant and gorgeous Tyler mansion. After Jake called, the Doctor and Rose came straight to the Torchwood to figure out what happened, after hours of talking and calming everything down, they decided to stay at Tyler's residence until River'll get better and they send her home. Now the Doctor thought it wasn't the best idea. After explaining everything he knew or suspected about Professor Song to Pete and Jackie he never heard the end of accusations from Jackie's side even though it wasn't even his fault! And he knew just the first chapter of that story. Pete, as always, took a neutral side and tried to calm his fierce wife which was an impossible task.

"Jackie, I told you hundreds of times! She is not my wife! Even if she will be in several centuries, that story has nothing to do with this me! He has to deal with that. All we have to do is send her home safely, I owe her that. But that's it! I love Rose and I don't need anyone else!"

"I still don't like the idea of my girl communicating with that woman! She is dangerous and for all we know, she might get jealous and came here to kill her!"

"Mom, don't be ridiculous!" – squeaked Rose – "You say nonsense. It was just an accident and all. Tomorrow we'll get her out of hospital and figure out how to send her home."

"Rose…" – Jackie couldn't stop herself

"Mom, don't. The Doctor is thousands of years old. It's OK for him to move on at some point. So chill down a bit."

Rose could see that her mother was willing to argue more, but decided to put it off for future family dinners. Rose and the Doctor took off to their bedroom. The day started so great! They were in the TARDIS, minding their own business and now…this. How will they fix it without reaping the reality? The Doctor had no idea. Undressed they lay on the bed. They looked at each other without hints of smile or usual flirt, it was like they were communicating silently, Rose put her head on his shoulder and the Doctor kissed her hair gently.

"How do you think she got here? And why?" – asked Rose finally

"To kill you?" – he half-joked – "No idea, I suppose there was some huge explosion in that Universe and she got in the middle of it and simultaneously used the hopper. Somehow it all coincided and she was pulled through one of the cracks. "

"But you said that the walls are closed." – Rose trailed circles on the Doctor chest.

"They are. But after Davros business the reality became more fractured and perhaps somewhere there is a gap. Plus, " – the Doctor smirked – "I'm sure my future self got into many troubles and Rassilon knows what he might have done."

"Hmm…I hope we'll find a way to send her home." – Rose said a bit sadly

"Yeah, me too. I mean it's good enough we are here, now her? These two worlds will soon emerge with each other!"

Rose said nothing. She knew she was being selfish and yeah, she didn't want to hurt Universe, but she was afraid of River and what she might do to their happiness. The Doctor looked at Rose's face carefully.

"Rose…Please, don't tell me that you are jealous"

"Sorry" – she smiled-"I can't help it and it's not really jealousy, it's more of a fear." – she sighed

"Fear?"- the Doctor quirked his eyebrows. – "Do you really believe what Jackie said?"

"No, of course not" – Rose smiled- "I am afraid…How to put it right. Remember Reinette?" – the Doctor nodded slowly, he would never forget how disappointed Rose was with him that day, even though they weren't officially together and she had Mickey, it's still made a gap between them. – "I am afraid that she might, well intrigue you. After all you'll marry her someday, so you will like something in her at some point."

The Doctor took Rose's hand and kissed it.

"Rose, believe me. There is not one thing to worry about. First of all I won't marry anyone, he will, second we are not even sure if she will be his wife and even if she is, we have no idea how and why that happened. And even if he did marry her, it has nothing to do with me. I love you, always have and always will. And I am sure he does too. It's just with time you find new people who you can love as well."

"I know, and don't' get me wrong, I never wished him to be alone, but she is here now and…"

"You know, I am a bit offended" – the Doctor said with a pout. – "After everything we've been through you still have doubts in me, Mrs Doctor? Hmm?"

"Mrs Doctor?" – she finally laughed brightly – "Don't call me that ever again, that sounds awful."- she looked into his ancient brown eyes. – "I trust you, Doctor. And I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Thanks for all your comments and advices. I've checked the text twice and I don't see any problems with it, however I've replaced the last chapter, so now it must be in better quality, I have no idea what is going on, but I hope it will be fixed as soon as possible.

About the Chapter: I need to warn all of you, that even though I do like River a lot, I never felt that the Doctor ever loved her and I blame Moffat for that, it was potentially a beautiful lovestory but in the end all I can feel about it is regret towards River and a desire to punch Doctor's arse for how he behaved with her, so this chapter will reflect my feelings about it.

* * *

On the next morning the Doctor and Rose picked up River, they were silent mostly. River eventually believed them, at night she hacked into Torchwood system and found official information on Rose Tyler-Smith and Doctor John Smith. Right, Smith, only the Doctor would have chosen this name as an ally. Anyway there wasn't much information about them, as Rose seems to appear in Pete and Jackie's lives only 7 years ago as their adoptive niece from Pete's side and the Doctor only 3 years ago with no specific background information. They were both ghosts, extremely loaded and famous, but still ghosts. While sitting on the backseat of their black car, River tried to ignore the fact that she had to face this woman, Rose Tyler. She had to speak to her and not to show how terrified she is and how humiliated she feels. She wished no one would ever feel the way she did right now and the worst part, she couldn't even hate Rose as she showed nothing but kindness and understanding towards her.

Rose was trying not to think about the Doctor-Timelord and River's lives. She was trying not to imagine their adventures and talks about time and space on the level only people with two hearts can talk. Rose knew that the Doctor, her Doctor loved her and would never hurt her, but River managed to marry the Timelord, so she must be very special, besides the two-heart thing and basically being a Timelady. The Doctor told her that he scanned River's blood and it was very similar to his older-self structure, although she was still Human-Timelady not Gallifreyan, he had no idea how that happened. Rose was scared of River, she didn't want to, but she was, she wanted to ask her about the Doctor's life but at the same time she was afraid to hear the answer, she was afraid that he forgot her. Rose truly wanted him to be happy, but to witness his happiness without her, that is another question.

The Doctor could feel that the tension would soon burst into flames. Rose and River were so different and he was afraid of what that might bring onto him. That wasn't fair, for God's sake! The other Doctor should be there too, his head also had to be smashed! Why he, of all his faces, had to deal with his two…what, wives? No, Rose was his wife and his love, River was something different and he didn't want to know what. Actually, he had no idea how the other Doctor managed to marry someone after…well, Rose. They both knew that after that kind of experience, after falling in love, he would never allow himself to feel that way again, especially knowing how River was going to end. Will he loose his mind that much sometime in the future? Or is there more to this story?

The Doctor tried to focus on the road and to cut at least _some _tension in this damned car!

"So, River, how exactly you got here?"

"I told you the explosion part, that's all I remember. And we already figured out that it has something to do with that yellow button of yours." – she answered without looking at him. It was too painful. This Doctor was a stranger to her. Not only his face or the fact, he didn't know her. It's the way he speaks and holds himself, she never saw him so light, so young, so…happy. He was at peace, it seems that even the horrors of Time War didn't pain him as much as she remembered. And she knew the reason for that, he was truly not alone anymore.

"Yeah, but there must be something else, something we've been missing." – the Doctor told, more to himself then to any of them. – "What do you think, Rose?" – Rose looked at him with a hint of disappointment. How is she supposed to know even if he and this Timelady don't? The Doctor always called her brilliant but right now she felt so dumb and useless that she wanted to jump of this damned car!

"I think we should get to the TARDIS first and see what she'll show us."-Rose answered carefully.

"How did you manage to grow the TARDIS so fast? And I'm not even talking about breeding it on Earth of 21 century, even the parallel one." – asked River. Despite the uncomfortable situation she was bursting with questions and she wanted to get the answers. At least some of them.

"Ah, we had a tip from our good friend Donna" – answered the Doctor proudly – "And of course my brilliance and Rose's connection to the TARDIS."

"You've got a connection to the TARDIS?" – Of course she would! Thought River bitterly, even that she taken from me.

"Yes. Sort of. I once looked into the heart of it and well…it led to its consequences." – said Rose. She was so curious about River and she felt that River was curious too.

"But that's impossible! How did you survive such a power? I mean no offence, but you are human"

Rose smiled at that and turned her face slightly.

"Well, yeah. But I had a good motivation." – the Doctor flashed a smile at her.

"Ah, I see. He got in the trouble again and you did a reckless thing to save him." – said River knowingly

"Oi, I didn't get into trouble! Everything was under control! " – the Doctor pouted

"Yeah right, and that giant Dalek fleet about to Exterminate you was just your clever plan" – said Rose sarcastically

"As I recall correctly" – the Doctor said – "After your utterly reckless brilliance I saved your life, so we are even."

"Fair enough" – Rose smiled.

River said nothing, she bit her lip trying not to scream. She and the Doctor never had such a comfortable relationship. Those two were like two magnets, it seemed like they didn't even need a moment to think of what to tell each other, it come naturally to them. River always had to be a mystery, never showing damage, always be strong and never show her weaknesses. Well, she dragged herself into that story as much as the Doctor did himself.

The rest of the road was in relative silence, the Doctor and Rose exchanged a couple of words, then Jackie called and last ten minutes Rose talked to her mother, trying to calm her down.

"Cute"- commented River – "But I prefer more of 51st century archeology" – the Doctor's jaw tightened a bit at those words, but he said nothing.

They came through the down hall straight to the backyard, where in the shad were placed their beautiful blue police box.

"Impressive, she even looks the same" – said River in awe.

"Not on the inside, there she is different. "- said the Doctor, -"Come on ladies" – he flicked his fingers and the door snapped open.

"Show off" – said Rose and River at the same time, for the first time they smiled to each other. A troubling thought crossed the Doctor's mind. He didn't want them to fight, God no! But even worse scenario if they will become friends and team up against him. Somehow, he knew that TARDIS would be in their team too. With the sigh he closed the door.

"So, River, you don't have to do anything, just put your hand in here" – the Doctor showed her somekind of a tablet – "And the TARDIS will calculate the safest way for you to get home, if it exists, and she'll get readings of what actually happened there. Just put it for a minute it will be enough. In few hours we'll know what to do, or at least what happened."

"Oh, I know all your tools, I can fly this beauty better then you, sweetie." – said River automatically, Rose hands twitched a bit. –"Sorry" –she looked at Rose, she didn't mean to offend anyone.

"No, it's fine, really. I'll wait for you guys in the kitchen"

"Rose, I…" – the Doctor started. OK, maybe he hurried up about friendship.

"No, Doctor. Do what you have to do, besides I need to talk to Jake about how to handle the press and all. Have fun." – Rose waved weakly and hurriedly left the room. She didn't know what was happening to her. She had never felt so unsure of herself, so weak. Get a grip, agent Tyler! You travelled the Universes for crying out loud! You were a Bad Wolf and now you are terrified of someone from the Doctor's future, the Doctor that not even yours anymore? She tightened her shirt and called Jake.

River placed her hand on the tablet while the Doctor stared at the monitor. He didn't want Rose to be hurt, but he had to finish it as soon as possible, he had to send River back so he and Rose could go back to their normal lives and not to think about other Doctor's affairs.

"Waiting to get rid of me?" – asked River. She really didn't mean to hurt Rose, but she was glad she could talk to the Doctor. She knew she would never be able to talk properly about everything with her Doctor, but this one knew answers she wanted.

"You could have not call me "sweetie" – he said instead-"I am not your Doctor and I am most defiantly not your husband."

"I know and I am sorry about that. It just slipped out." – she looked at her hand. -"I just…I just have so many questions. You, the future you I mean never told me about this part of your life, about Rose. You always refused to go into that. And I am utterly confused."

"I imagine I would do that. But again it wasn't me, you should talk to your Doctor about this, I am not him anymore" – the Doctor shifted a bit.

"I know that, but we both aware that my Doctor won't talk about it. I am not even sure if I should tell him about all this" – she looked around.

"You probably shouldn't. I wouldn't want to know. " – he said coldly

"Really? Why?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

"Please, Doctor. Answer me this, at least once be honest with me." – she pleaded. The Doctor looked into her blue eyes and she shivered, she saw not the tall foxy man in front of her, she saw the Doctor, the Timelord, the one who saw the dawn of times and the end of the Universe, she could swear that he could see her soul.

"Because the pain of losing Rose can be only compared to the happiness she brought into our lives, and I know that he loves and hates her for that." – he said cruelly. The tablet beamed one last time and the Doctor left the room leaving River to her own very unhappy thoughts.

River entered the kitchen, she didn't know where else to go especially after such a revelation, well, after all, she did ask him being honest with her. The Doctor disappeared in unknown direction and River knew that she and Rose should talk eventually cause otherwise they won't find peace, so what the point to wait? Especially while the TARDIS and the Doctor are working on the plan.

"Hey, wanna cup?" – offered Rose, she knew that River would come here eventually, she noticed that the Doctor stormed out to the library, whatever they talked about it wasn't a pleasant conversation.

"Yeah thanks " – River smiled – "Truly British, drink tea when there is craziness going on."

"Well, we travel with the Doctor, so craziness is kind of goes with the job." – she handed River a cup – "So how did it go? I mean the scanning not the talk…" – River looked at her – "Come on, River, I maybe not a Timelord but I am not stupid, I saw how the Doctor stormed out. He doesn't like to talk about such things."

"Yeah, well. The talk went horrible, of course. And the scanning is still going. You know it's weird, I usually can hear the TARDIS clearly, now I feel just a tingle."

"You can hear the TARDIS?" – asked Rose

"Yeah, I have a connection with her too, that's why I asked you about it back in the car " – Rose raised her eyebrows and River explained – "I was conceived in the vortex, that's how I became this."

"Wow, that's one hell of a conception. So you like…the TARDIS's daughter ?" - River smiled at the old joke

"Well, it's one way of putting it, but I have my real parents they were humans, the Doctors latest companions I know of."

"How is he? " – asked Rose quietly – "I know it's none of my business anymore, I am just curious…You said companions…"

"It's OK, I would be too."- said River, she decided to be as honest as possible. If the Doctors won't talk, at least they would. – "Yeah, Amy and Rory, unfortunately they can't travel with him anymore, they sort of trapped in the past. Long story, but he is fine now, I hope. He regenerated since your Doctor."

"How does he look like?"

"Young, younger than yours" – River smiled – "Like a goofy child with ancient eyes."

"You said these Amy and Rory don't travel with him anymore…So he is alone now?"

"I suppose, yes. I can't be sure. Your Doctor must have told you that we travel in opposite directions, I'll see my Doctor only one more time and then I'll meet yours…I mean not this one, but the one form the past…You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do" – answered Rose, she tried not to think of the fate that awaits River there, in spite of everything she liked her. She could see why the Doctor fell for her. – "Is…or was he happy while travelling with you and Amy and Rory?"

River looked at Rose with confusion. How can anyone tell if the Doctor really happy or not? He was excited and goofy and charming and…Then River thought about all those moments she saw this Doctor shared with Rose and understood that this woman knew what the truly happy Doctor looked like.

"I don't know, Rose " – she answered sincerely – "It's hard to say with my Doctor, he…well he never shares much, he was more or less open with Amy but we…well"

"But aren't you guys married in the future?" – Rose asked before she could register what and whom she was asking! Stupid! – "Sorry…"

"No, no. It's fine" – River repeated Rose's own words and sighed. She decided to be open so open. Besides who would better understand her then the woman who has a relationship with the Doctor? – "We are married, sort of, but not really" – she smiled bitterly – "It never was a real wedding, it's…complicated, the world was ending and I was young and stupid and stubborn, and anyway everything led to us either getting married or kill each other, we decided to go on more peaceful solution." – Rose wanted to add something but River continued. She never told this to anyone, not even her mother, but she wanted to get rid of this just for a little while. River looked into nothing and started to talk. – "Whatever you and your Doctor imagined about me you may forget that, I've been married to that man for years now and I only saw him a few times and most of my life I spend in prison for the murder of the Doctor so he could escape, I don't judge him or anything because he saved me from being a murderer of him and my own parents and saved the Universe of course…I am not even sure if he ever loved me." – she added in whisper.

Rose could feel her eyes burn, but she won't show her tears! River wouldn't want her pity, she wants a listener not a participant ex. And Rose is willing to give her that. Oh, Doctor! What the hell did you bring on yourself and on this woman?!

River continued:

"He never talked about you, even when I asked, your Doctor made it clear why." – she looked right into Rose's eyes – "You've asked me questions, now it's my turn, so answer me this, Rose Tyler. What it is like? What it is like to have him forever with you? To truly share your life with him? To wake up with him every morning? To be loved by him?"

"Do you really want to know the answer, River?" – asked Rose, this conversation is uncomfortable enough.

"No, I am not sure" – laughed River bitterly – "Really, I don't need the answer, the look on your face is enough. Thanks for trying not to show pity, to poor unloved wife."

"I am sorry" – said Rose – "But, River, I don't think you are fair enough. I mean, I understand you, your Doctor seems to behave like an arse and I am sure you know that he behaves like that most of the time, especially in normal relationships. What I am trying to say, that just because he doesn't tell you that he loves you, doesn't mean he doesn't feel that way. And besides, who knows what the Doctor really feels?"

"Yeah, maybe. But with you and the Doctor it's pretty obvious, it doesn't need saying." – Rose's heart jump at those words. The same words her Timelord Doctor said on the Bad Wolf Bay for the last time. Was it really that obvious? – "What?" – asked River at Rose's expression.

"Nothing…I just don't know what to say. Except, I think you should ask him, your Doctor I mean. If he says he loves you than everything is fine, if not, well then you can kick his pompous ass and move on. No matter what made you two guys get together it happened, so he has to respect that. But I am sure that the Doctor cares for you. He just always had troubles of showing it." – said Rose with a hint of a smile.

"Ha, Rose. Maybe for you it would be easy. But not for me. We never talk about such things. As I said we are not really close."

"But he told you his name." – said Rose.

"Yeah, he did. But I am sure you know it's too. And other people knew it. I'm not interested in his name. I need his love and I don't think he is capable of that anymore." – she looked at Rose – "It seems that he locked his hearts on the parallel Universe."

"Do you hate me?" – asked Rose. She didn't know what else to say.

"Hmm." – hummed River – "Interesting question. When I met you, I most certainly thought I would hate you, but now I can't for many reasons I don't wanna share."

"You should punch him in the face you know, for how he treated you. That's all I can think about"- said Rose honestly

"Well, I did slap him once or twice, but for different reasons" – smiled River – "We'll see. I am not sure if it's wise to talk to him about this particular adventure."

"Yeah, maybe you are right…I know it's selfish…But I just wanted you to give him a letter from me, just to tell him that he made a right choice." – Rose was looking somewhere River couldn't see. – "I know it's seems like a crazy thing, but I know that he needs to know that, I think this is one of the reasons he looks back sometimes. I want him to be free."

"Rose?.." – called River, but Rose didn't listen or couldn't, she looked into space and her eyes were glowing a bit.

"He has to save it and he has to be as free as possible and he needs all the help he could get. I just want him to be free from every burden that he has."

"Rose? Should I call the Doctor?" – River touched Rose's shoulder. She was a bit scared, what was she talking about? And what happened to her eyes? She was about to call for help, but help was already here.

The Doctor seemed to appear from nowhere. He kneeled down in front of Rose, tears was streaming from her eyes, just like all those years on the Game Station, she once again had one of the weird dreams about her Bad Wolf time, the Doctor cupped her face gently.

"Rose, please, it's over. Come back to me, come back, Rose." – he almost begged her. River had never seen anything like this, it was like if his life depended on whether she'll respond or not. She wondered how the Doctor managed to survive when he lost her.

Rose eyes went blank for a moment and then became her usual brown. She blinked a few times and touched her face.

"Doctor? What? Was I daydreaming again?" – she asked.

"Yes. And this time I had to call for you. Rose we have to stop it." – he said with concern – "What if one day I won't be there or won't be able to call you back?" – she touched his face. And then looked at River

"I am sorry if I scared you, it happens sometimes to me." – Rose apologized to River. – "What did I say?"

"Something about the letter and saving something and that he needs to be free from burden," – River was shaken a bit. – "I'll give him your message, Rose if you answer me this. What was that? What happened to you?"

"That was the Bad Wolf" – the Doctor answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bad Wolf? As a Bad Wolf virus?" – asked River with surprise

"Bad Wolf virus? What's that?" – asked Rose

"It's a virus that destroyed every file on you, Rose, in every database in the Universe" – answered River – "I tried to find information on you, when I first heard your name but I found none."

"Ha, interesting. So, Bad Wolf protects you wherever you are. Good." – said the Doctor in wonder.

"What is the Bad Wolf?" – asked River again.

"It's hard to explain and better not" – said the Doctor in a hurry – "Think of it as Rose's personal guardian angel. We don't have time for this. We need to send you home while it's still possible."

He grabbed Rose's hand and run into the console room River followed them quickly.

"Now, River. The TARDIS and I know what to do, we'll go to the exactly same planet at exactly same time as it was in your Universe, basically we have to repeat what happened to you, until the crack is open as soon as you'll leave, I'll close it."

"So I have to jump in the Volcano and press the yellow button?"- asked River

"What? Doctor, no!" – Rose practically yelled

"There is no other way, the wave and the power of the hopper has to combine so River could be pulled off to her home universe otherwise she will trapped here forever and everything will be destroyed" – he looked at River – "It's our only chance, for all of us and the Universe. Too many tings depends on you, Professor Song."

River knew he was right, to tell the truth she suspected it from the beginning and she was sure the Doctor knew that too.

"I'll do it, I need to come back. After all, I still have two dates with my Doctor"- she winked at Rose

"But what if something happens to you?" – Rose asked frightened

"What a life we all would have without a risk? Besides, someone has to deliver your letter to our Doctor."

Rose took it from her pocket and handed to River and after a moment pulled her into a hug. River was stunned first, but then returned the hug.

"Thanks for taking care of him. Take my advice someday, ask him" – said Rose.

"I will. Someday. Good-bye, Rose."

"I'll give you two some privacy."- said Rose and left the room.

"So this is goodbye, Doctor" – said River bravely

"I suppose it is. You'll need to destroy the hopper when you are home" – he looked at the letter in River's hands – "Drop it, River. Don't give him letter from Rose, he doesn't deserve it."

"That's for us to decide. I'll make sure he'll get it only when I am gone. I can be selfish sometimes too you know, I don't want to discuss with him this adventure. I saw everything I need to know."

"We don't deserve you. I am sorry for everything I'll ever do." – the Doctor said sincerely

"Apology accepted." – she said with a smile – "Don't be moody, Doctor. You've got a great life here and I need to return to mine." – with that she laughed and left the TARDIS. In a minute the Doctor and Rose heard a huge explosion in the volcano, they checked everything out but saw no signs of River. Well, at least this plan worked out well.

They were floating in the vortex, the TARDIS was just somewhere in space. Rose informed Jackie and Pete that everything was fine, that River was send home. After that they hurried up to their bedroom, they made love that day for hours, not wanting to let go, saying things they already vowed hundreds of times, they wanted to be sure that everything is fine, that they still got each other that nothing can tear them apart. Rose was lying on the Doctor's chest and asked suddenly:

"So how much of my conversation with River have you heard?"

"Most of it…Well, all of it. I knew you'll talk and I wanted to know as much as possible"

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit, you know."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want to share that with me and I didn't want to put you into uncomfortable position."

"Yeah, right. Doctor, I know you. Just admit that you were just curious about your possible future." – smiled Rose

"OK, maybe a bit, but it doesn't change anything. I needed to understand, now I do, sort of. But it doesn't matter really." – he looked into Rose's eyes – "I don't care about him, or what life he'll lead. I care about us. I am glad that you could pass the message so you'd be able to make peace with your choice."

"I might still have dreams, you know. I love you, Doctor. But I care for him too. Not as much as I care for you now, but I do. He is still a beloved memory and he always will be. After all" – she smile – "You are the same man."

"I know. And I don't mind as long as you are with me." – he swallowed - "Rose, I need to ask you something. If someday. In the future, I mean. _He _will find his way here and will ask to travel with him, will you go?" – Rose's mouth fell open – "Please answer me as it is, I wanna know. I'll understand, I promise."

"Are you nuts?" – asked Rose

"What?"- she punched him on the arm – "What did you do that for?!"

"What did I just say to you? He is a beloved _memory_. Yes, I'll always love him in some way and I'll always be worried about him, but I LOVE YOU, this you, our life here and I wouldn't change it for the world even if all of your other incarnations came here and asked me to come with them! So stop being stupid."

The Doctor said nothing, he was just grinning like the idiot he was and snogged his beloved wife.

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

Everyone's gone. Amy and Rory…It's been 5 years since I saw you my dear Amy, I hope that Rory makes you happy. I know you said that you'll love me always, but you wouldn't have if you knew that three days ago I send your daughter to her death. My personal psychopath, now she is gone too. I cared deeply for her, even though I never loved her like… It doesn't matter now anyway, they are both gone.

The Doctor was wondering across the halls of his TARDIS, he lived on the cloud now, he doesn't want to save the Universe anymore, it took everything from him. He just wanted to live out his days and die at peace. The TARDIS led him to the library with his favorite pool. He didn't know why she brought him here but he obeyed his old girl. On his beloved chair he saw an envelope. That was weird, he was sure that he didn't leave anything here. He took it and his hands started to tremble. On the white paper there was only one word : _Doctor. _Written by the hand he'll never forget. He opened it with the speed of the light, he knew that it was impossible, but:

"_Hello, my dear Doctor._

_I don't know whether you'll get this letter or not, but I decided to write it to you anyway, just in case. I believe now you wondering how the hell did it happen? I'll tell what I know, the thing is that 3 days ago something big happened and by accident River Song appeared in our Universe. I know you said that's impossible, but you made many wrong assumptions, didn't you? Anyway I think that this is my best chance to say a proper good-bye to you, this time forever. I know I promised to stay with you for as long as I can, but the Universe had other ideas. I write this to you because I know you, I know that you questioned yourself whether or not it was the right choice on the Bad Wolf Bay and I'll tell you, yes. It was, by many reasons, most of which you know better than I am. _

_I want you to know, that we are very happy, just as you hoped we would be, mum, dad and Tony are happy too and we expect another member of the family, oh God, I hope the mortal you will be happy to hear that he'll be a father soon. I just think that you should know that we live a full life and it's all thanks to your great sacrifice, I can understand that now. _

_I'm hoping that one day you'll be able to look back at our time together and remember only the happy moments, that concerns Martha, Jack and Donna as well, and all other companions to come. I hope you'll find your happiness with River and peace for your soul. Forgive me for being selfish but I hope that there will be a tiny place in your hearts for me, because there is always be one for you in mine. _

_Good-bye, Doctor. Don't ever give up, I know that best days for you are still to come. _

_Love, Rose."_


End file.
